


Five Times Rex Almost Got Laid (And One Time He Actually Did)

by Anonymous



Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Balls, Eventual Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What the title says.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/Saw Gerrera, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079996
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77
Collections: Old Works





	1. Kix

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a repost; you're not seeing things.

The Republic’s latest campaign was long and brutal, and the 501st had taken a beating. Republic forces had barely managed to eke out a victory in the last battle. All things considered, Rex was glad there hadn’t been more casualties, but he still felt every loss regardless. 

After the final battle was over and Republic forces secured the enemy base, Rex was ordered back onto the  _ Resolute  _ with a few of the other senior officers for a briefing. Even though the clones were programmed to resist fatigue, exhaustion was starting to wear them all down. 

Rex himself had been up awake for nearly 48 hours, and he’d been down in the trenches with his men for weeks. He hadn’t slept more than a few consecutive hours since the battle began. They had all been hyped up on so much adrenaline that it was easy to ignore the cold, pain, and weariness that afflicted them. Now that the battle was over, Rex was starting to feel the effects of those long weeks of restless waiting with pockets of high-intensity fighting. 

Fives caught up with Rex as he made his way down the halls of the  _ Resolute  _ after the brief. “Hold on, sir. Your leg. Shouldn’t you have someone take a look at that?”

In all the chaos and stress, Rex had barely noticed the increasing pain in his left leg. He was limping heavily and had to use the wall for support to stand. “I’m alright. They have enough injuries to deal with in the med bay as it is. I don’t think it’s serious.” While Rex was talking, he stumbled slightly and his left leg buckled. Fives rushed forward to hold him up. 

“All due respect, sir, I don’t think you are alright. Let’s get you to the med bay.”

Rex was too tired to argue. Thankfully, the med bay wasn’t far, and Rex managed to shuffle his way over to an empty bio bed with Fives’ assistance. Fives helped Rex take off his helmet so he could lay back. 

“They’ll have you patched up in no time, sir. Gotta take care of yourself before you can take care of your men, right?” Fives smiled and handed the helmet to Rex. 

Rex rubbed at his face and nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Fives. Go get some food and rest.”

“I won’t say no to that.” 

Once Fives was gone, Rex closed his eyes and let himself drift as he waited for an available medic. His injury was far from serious, but he was a captain, so that bumped him up a little on the priority list. After what felt like a few minutes but was probably more like an hour, Rex was surprised to be shaken awake by Kix. 

“You awake, sir? There you are.” 

Rex opened his eyes to see Kix’s smiling face peering down at him. He had a data pad in his hand. “Kix? I thought you were still planetside.”

“I came back on one of the transports with a critical patient and stayed to help. It was a madhouse when I first got here, but things have started to clear up,” Kix said. “What seems to be troubling you, sir?”

“It’s my left leg.” Rex winced as he tried to sit up, but Kix pushed him to lay back down on the bed. 

“I’ll take a look. I’m going to have to take this off.” Kix’s hands slid under Rex’s armor to find the release straps and started to take it off. “I don’t see any visible injuries. Where does it hurt?”

“It’s right here… along my inner thigh.” Rex pointed out where the pain was coming from. “It’s been sore for a few days, but now I can barely walk.” 

“Well, I doubt anything’s broken or you would’ve crawled in here instead of walking.” Kix took off his gloves so he could feel along Rex’s leg. “I don’t see any wounds, so you didn’t get hit with a blast. Tell me if this hurts.” He lifted Rex’s leg and bent it, pushing his knee towards his chest. 

Rex hissed in pain. “Kriff, yeah.”

“I think I know what the problem is.” Kix picked up his pad again and started typing. “It’s a simple case of overexertion. You pulled a muscle. It’s just going to take some time to heal. Now, for the pain…” Kix paused and looked over his pad. “I’ll give you some cold packs, but the most important thing is to make sure you’re staying off that leg and gently stretching it out every day. I can show you if you’d like.”

Rex nodded and waved his hand. “Yes, show me.”

Kix leaned over Rex and placed his hands on his thigh. “You want to start out very gentle. The worst thing you could do right now is push yourself too much. You can get some of the soreness out like this.” He started slowly massaging the muscle, moving his thumbs in circles to work out the tightness. For Rex, who was half-delirious with exhaustion and pain, it was heaven. 

“Oh... that’s better.” 

“It’s good, right?” Kix kept moving his magical fingers along Rex’s thigh. He somehow knew exactly where to touch to relieve the aching in his muscle. Rex hadn’t realized how sore it really was until Kix started working. He bit his lip hard to keep in a rather obscene sound as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Just relax, sir. Now, you can start moving it around a little, but remember to go slowly.” Kix lifted Rex’s leg and bent it again, this time gently pressing it forward with one hand as the other stayed on Rex’s thigh. 

Rex’s foggy brain didn’t know when Kix had moved in between his legs, but he was certainly glad he was there. Something in his muscle seemed to release when Kix pushed his leg into a deeper stretch, and Rex let out a weak groan that was a little louder than he intended. Kix tightened his grip on Rex’s inner thigh.

“Kriff, Kix. How do you know how to do this?”

Rex could hear the smirk in Kix’s voice. “Experience, sir.” Kix dug his fingers into the muscle, and the combination of pleasure and pain made Rex curse loudly and moan. 

“There! That’s where it hurts.”

“Right here?”

“Yes, there.” Rex squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the side of the bio bed. “Keep going.”

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping, sir.” Kix’s deft fingers traveled all the way up and down Rex’s thigh, and he somehow knew just how to respond to every one of Rex’s noises. He didn’t stop until Rex’s whole body had turned to jelly and he was completely limp on the bed. 

“How does it feel now?” Kix released Rex’s leg and let it settle back down on the bed. It still ached, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been a few minutes ago. 

Rex opened his eyes and slowly sat up. “Much better. Thank you.”

“Just doing my duty,” Kix replied. “Remember to stay off it as much as you can for the next week. Keep stretching it. Apply cold packs if it feels swollen, and elevate it if you can.”

Rex swung his legs over the side of the bed and started putting his armor back on over his blacks. “I’ll do the best I can.” 

Kix watched Rex reattach his armor. “If you want extra help, I can give it to you. Now, or… later. There are private rooms in the back. If that’s what you need.”

Rex’s muddled brain was so focused on keeping him upright and staying awake that he missed the suggestiveness in Kix’s voice. He’d almost fallen asleep right on the bed with Kix’s hands all over him. “That’s alright, Kix. I think I can manage on my own. I don’t want to take any more of your time or resources.”

Kix straightened a little and nodded. “No problem, sir. Let me get you those cold packs.” He left Rex alone for a moment and quickly returned with the reusable packs. “Do you need help getting back to your room?”

“No, I can walk. It feels a lot better. Thanks again.”

“Of course, sir.”

It was only later, when Rex woke up after a satisfying sleep and rubbed at the soreness in his thigh, that he realized what Kix was trying to offer him. And Rex had acted completely disinterested and shut him down.  _ I don’t want to take any more of your time. _ “Kriffing hell,” Rex growled at the darkness. He was such an idiot. 


	2. Wolffe

Rex was a man of action, and being on limited duty for two weeks while his leg healed was driving him insane. He followed Kix’s advice, and even though he was still kicking himself about their last interaction, he figured he’d find a way to make it up to Kix eventually. 

When Rex was finally cleared for normal duty, he decided a visit to the gym would help clear his head. There was nothing like a hard, sweaty workout to get a man’s blood pumping when he’s been cooped up for weeks. The  _ Resolute  _ was traveling between star systems, and they’d picked up General Plo Koon and the 104th battalion on the way to their destination. Rex wasn’t surprised to see Commander Wolffe already in the gym tearing apart a punching bag when he arrived. 

Rex watched Wolffe for a quiet moment while he completed his warmup stretches. He’d always admired Wolffe’s strategic capabilities, and his raw strength was certainly something to marvel at as well. Rex had heard plenty of stories about the famed Wolfpack, led by the fearless Commander Wolffe’s sharp guidance. He was a bit of a legend, especially among the shinies. 

Wolffe eventually stopped to get a drink of water and noticed Rex warming up. “Captain Rex. It’s good to see you.” 

“And you too, brother,” Rex said as he walked over to Wolffe. “What did that bag do to deserve the punishment you’re inflicting on it?” 

Wolffe chuckled and pushed on the now slightly deflated bag. “Its only crime was that it was here, and I don’t have a sparring partner.” The gym was empty besides Rex and Wolffe. 

“You do now,” Rex said. “I wouldn’t mind going a few rounds.”

“I heard you were injured. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

Rex scoffed at that. “I never knew you to take it easy on anyone, Wolffe.”

“Easy, no. But it would be embarrassing if you ended up back in the med bay so soon.” Wolffe slowly started to circle around Rex, who had to turn to keep him in his sights. Rex shifted into a loose defensive stance. 

“Or maybe it’ll be embarrassing for you if you lose to the injured  _ vod _ .”

Rex wasn’t expecting the sudden aggressive lunge, and he quickly realized how Wolffe had earned his name. Rex was barely able to block the first punch Wolffe threw at him, but he quickly got his bearings and went on the defensive. They danced around each other for a few moments, eyes locked in the heat of the match. Wolffe’s stance was tight and confident. Rex could tell he was perfectly at home. 

“You’ll have to do a little better than that.” Rex dodged the next series of blows, preferring to remain on the defensive until he figured out Wolffe’s strategy. 

“You know you can’t win a battle only with defense, right?’ Wolffe feigned a lunge and managed to hit Rex in the side with the next punch. Rex grunted and quickly moved out of reach. 

“No, but you can tire out your opponent. Leave them hanging. String them along until they get frustrated and sloppy.” When Wolffe came at Rex again, he sidestepped and took Wolffe down with a blow to the abdomen and a sweep of his feet. Rex quickly climbed on top of Wolffe and fought to get his arm around his neck in a headlock. Wolffe managed to slip out of Rex’s grasp with a sneaky elbow to the ribs that left the captain reeling. Both clones hurried to their feet and started circling again. 

“I’m impressed.” Wolffe was out of breath now and panting slightly. “You’re quick.’

Rex grinned and wiped the sweat off his brow. “I have a few tricks.” 

“I see that.” Wolffe’s eyes scanned over Rex, sizing him up. His heated gaze made Rex’s body feel flushed all of a sudden. The tension between them was so thick Rex was starting to find it hard to breathe. “Come at me, then. What’re you waiting for?” 

Wolffe’s words had barely left his mouth when Rex leapt into action, landing a stinging blow on Wolffe’s jaw. Staggering backwards, Wolffe shook his head and blinked as he reoriented himself. “So that’s how it is?” 

“That’s how it is.” Sensing he had the upper hand, Rex closed in on Wolffe, preparing to take him down. Wolffe let him, and when Rex was close enough, the commander lunged forward. Rex had never seen someone move with such strength and speed. He had enough time to appreciate Wolffe’s technique before he found himself face down on the mat with his sparring partner’s elbow digging into the space between his shoulder blades.

“Ready to tap out,  _ vod _ ?” Wolffe’s lips were so close to Rex’s ear that he could feel his hot breath tickling his skin. Their sweat mixed together and dripped down, creating a pool on the mat below them. Rex could feel the weight of Wolffe’s hard body pressing down on him. 

“Not yet.” Twisting in Wolffe’s grip, Rex managed to get up on his knees. He had enough leverage to throw Wolffe off, but he couldn’t get to his feet quickly enough. Wolffe was back on Rex, this time straddling his legs with Rex’s back to the mat. Wolffe pinned Rex’s arms as he leaned over him, but Rex wasn’t too inclined to try to escape from this situation. 

“How about now?” A drop of sweat fell from Wolffe’s face onto his neck, running down into the hollow of his throat and beneath his shirt. Rex wanted to follow it with his tongue. 

“I might need more convincing.” 

Wolffe shifted his hips forward just a little, and  _ kriff _ \-- the contact was incredible. Just what Rex had been missing. Rex could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his heart beating together with Wolffe’s. The interest was definitely there, pressed right up against Rex’s leg. 

Wolffe leaned in, and Rex bit back a groan. “Maybe we should--”

Without warning, the gym doors slid open with a quiet  _ whoosh  _ and Wolffe was off of Rex in a second. Stunned, Rex stared at the ceiling and cursed whatever little gods had given him such rotten luck today. The captain rolled to his feet, discretely adjusting himself so he wouldn’t make the situation even more awkward. 

“Sir, I’m glad you’re in here.” Of course it was Fives. He was always the source of trouble in Rex’s life. “I’ve got a couple shinies here who want to go a few rounds. You wanna help me teach them how we fight in the 501st?” He had a wicked grin on his face. The poor shinies had no idea what they were getting themselves into. 

Rex glanced at Wolffe, who was grabbing his towel and canteen from the other side of the gym. The tension was broken, and Rex sensed that their opportunity had passed. With a sigh, Rex clapped Fives on the shoulder a little harder than necessary and looked at the shinies. 

“Well, men. Let’s see what you’ve got.” 


	3. Obi-Wan Kenobi

Rex had never been a fan of peaceful missions. Like many clones, he was at home in the midst of battle, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his base instincts fought to keep him alive. Long periods of inactivity made Rex restless, and he could sense his men were feeling it too. Still, they had to go where they were sent, and that meant participating in their fair share of protection details and peace negotiations. 

Along with General Skywalker and Commander Tano, Rex and a few other members of the 501st had been assigned to a diplomatic mission on a planet in the neutral system that was considering joining the Republic. Rex was grateful to have the opportunity to stretch his legs when they finally arrived planetside. He was pleasantly surprised to see General Kenobi waiting for them at the landing site with Commander Cody and several clones from the 212th. A Jedi knight that Rex had never seen before was accompanying Kenobi, but Rex didn’t pay much attention to who else was in their party. 

Rex had always appreciated Kenobi’s strength, wisdom, and dry sense of humor. They’d fought alongside each other dozens of times now, and even though Kenobi could have treated him like any other clone, he’d taken the time to get to know Rex and showed him that he valued his opinion in matters of defense and strategy. Rex was close with General Skywalker after serving under him for so long, but Kenobi was a true mentor. 

It was also true that Rex admired some of Kenobi’s more physical qualities. Like many other  _ vode _ , Rex had taken advantage of his youth and messed around a considerable amount, so he could appreciate a beautiful body. He’d left his days of promiscuity behind him when he became a captain, but he had to admit, he missed the freedom to be vulnerable with another person and take pleasure in their body. He’d snuck a few glances here and there when Kenobi wasn’t looking, and Rex swore he even caught Kenobi staring at him more than once. Even if he was, the Jedi didn’t participate in those kinds of activities. It was a far-off dream. 

When the Jedi went ahead to discuss the negotiations, Rex fell back to speak with Cody as they walked. It had been many rotations since he’d seen his brother, so he was grateful for the company. “How have things been with General Kenobi?”

“Good. Not much action since we arrived in the neutral system,” Cody replied. 

“It’s the same here. I hate to say it, but I’m actually getting bored.”

Cody adjusted the weapon in his hands. “I’m sure there will be plenty of action soon enough. Rumor has it the Seppies are planning some big attack on Illodia.”

“Illodia? What do they want there?” Rex asked.

“No idea. Just a rumor,” Cody said. They both watched as Skywalker laughed abruptly and Kenobi rolled his eyes, presumably at some dumb joke from his former Padawan. “I don’t know why they brought us along on a diplomatic mission.”

“Seems like they can handle things themselves. Unless they expect it to go sideways,” Rex pointed out. 

“Whatever the reason is, it feels like a punishment.”

Rex couldn’t agree more. For the clones, diplomatic missions meant a lot of standing and waiting, sitting and waiting, and waiting while they stood guard. It was mind-numbingly boring, even for the most disciplined clone. 

It wasn’t long before their party arrived at their destination, the capital. They were greeted by the palace guard, who had brought a transport that would take them to their meeting with the native queen. The meeting turned out to be an elaborate dinner with several courses, followed by drinks, dessert, and long discussions. Rex and Cody stood behind their respective generals throughout the meal, which ended up lasting well into the night. Rex was jealous that the Jedi got to drink alcohol. At least that would make the negotiations almost bearable. 

Finally, the queen announced that it was getting late and her palace assistants would show the Jedi to their rooms. Even the clones were afforded a separate sleeping space, a rare opportunity for them. Rex and Cody each had their own rooms. Their men would be doubling up just down the hall.

Rex had just keyed in the code he was given to his room when Cody stopped him. “Before you turn in, make sure you check in with General Kenobi. He wanted to speak with you about the plans for tomorrow.”

“Of course. Duty calls.” Rex was worn down from the long day and was itching to get his armor off, but he could survive a short conversation with General Kenobi before he went to sleep. The Jedi’s rooms were nearby, so Rex walked down the hall and hit the door chime to notify Kenobi that he was there. After waiting a moment with no answer, Rex hit the chime again and leaned forward to carefully listen at the door. He was sure Kenobi had already gone into his room for the night, and there was no reason he shouldn’t be answering. Maybe he was in the refresher?

A sudden loud noise from inside Kenobi’s room had Rex drawing both of his blaster pistols in an instant. He hit the button to open the door with the butt of his pistol and was surprised to see that it slid open, unlocked. That wasn’t a good sign. Pistols raised, Rex rushed into the room and called out to the general. “General? Everything alright in here?”

There was another noise from further inside the room. The lights were off, and Rex had to carefully maneuver around a few chairs and a low table to get to the sleeping area. Rex’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the shapes in the darkness, and when they did, he recoiled in shock. 

Kenobi was in fact the source of the noise, but he certainly wasn’t in trouble. He was completely nude, his modesty barely covered by the sheets pooling around his waist. Below him on the bed was the Jedi Knight from earlier that Rex hadn’t recognized. They were moving together, the Knight’s face illuminated in moonlight that highlighted his features, contorted by pleasure. A whimper escaped his lips as he pushed back against Kenobi. “Obi-Wan…”

Kenobi tightened his grip on the Knight’s hips and drove into him harder. He finally seemed to notice Rex and turned his head to look at him. “Captain Rex--”

Rex holstered his pistols and tried to scrape his jaw off the floor. “I’m sorry, general!” he blurted out. “It’s my mistake!” Before Kenobi could respond, Rex turned on his heel and got out of the room as quickly as he could without running. He accidentally tripped over a chair on his way out, but he barely noticed the pain in his shin from knocking it against the furniture. His only goal was to escape the situation and then proceed to bleach his brain of everything he just witnessed. When Rex was finally back in his room, he ripped off his helmet and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor between his feet. 

Two round, beautifully shaped globes-- Rex couldn’t get them out of his head. He’d made full eye contact with Kenobi’s perfect ass, digging into the Knight’s tight body, doubling down when he begged for more. And Kenobi had said his name. Kriff, Rex was in trouble. He could only hope that Kenobi was professional enough not to say anything in the morning. Rex had no idea if he could actually get reprimanded for this. Violation of privacy? Sexual misconduct? Rex didn’t know, but it couldn’t be good.

Predictably, Rex didn’t sleep much that night. He wasn’t looking forward to facing Kenobi at breakfast, and he hadn’t even been briefed on the plans for the day. Maybe Rex could go to Skywalker for the briefing instead. Yes, that would be the plan. He would let Cody stick with Kenobi, and Rex would keep Skywalker between himself and Kenobi at all times. 

Rex dressed in his armor slowly when it was time to get up. If Cody noticed that his brother was tense on the way to breakfast, he didn’t say anything. Rex was thankful that his helmet masked his emotions and facial expressions, at least until it was time to eat and he had to take it off. Rex sat down at a table with his brothers and discreetly glanced around for Kenobi as they ate. He was so on edge that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder just as he finished the last bite of his meal. 

“Captain Rex. I apologize that I was indisposed last night. If you have a moment, I’d like to debrief you on the plans for today.”

Rex was stiff as a board under Kenobi’s hand, but it wasn’t like he could say no. “Of course, sir.” He stood up, feeling very much like a man on his way to his own execution. They walked in tense silence back to Kenobi’s quarters, and Rex’s stomach sank as the door closed behind him, sealing in his fate.

“Would you mind?” Kenobi motioned for Rex to take off his helmet. Reluctantly, Rex obeyed, fighting to keep his face neutral.

“Captain, I’d like to apologize,” Kenobi began, but Rex couldn’t let him continue. 

“Sir, there’s no need. It was inappropriate of me to come in like that. Completely my fault.”

“No, Rex. It was my fault. I was presumptuous.” Kenobi gave him a kind smile, sensing Rex’s nervous energy. 

Rex frowned slightly. “Presumptuous? Sir, I don’t understand.” 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you like I did. I thought I’d given you a heart attack.” Kenobi chuckled. He was completely unbothered by the bizarre situation. “I tried to explain, but I’m afraid I made you entirely uncomfortable and I thought it was best to let you go.” 

Rex stared at Kenobi, trying to find the words to articulate how he felt. “Sir…” 

Kenobi held up his hand. “There’s no need, Rex. My proposition was inappropriate at best. I made some assumptions about your interest, and I see that I was wrong. I’m terribly sorry for embarrassing you.”

“General, I’m… Well, I just…” Rex cleared his throat and shifted his stance. “I didn’t think Jedi were  _ allowed _ .” 

Kenobi exhaled. “Ah, I see. I’ve found that many people outside the Order have preconceived notions about our way of life. You’re certainly not the first, Captain. It’s true that Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments, but engaging in pleasurous activities… Well, that’s up to the individual. As long as all parties understand that no attachments should be made.”

Rex stared at Kenobi for a moment. “When you called me into your quarters, you… meant for me to stay with you and the other Jedi?” 

Kenobi laughed softly. “I’m afraid we got a bit impatient waiting for you, but yes. I could see that you were embarrassed, and I must have misinterpreted some signals. That’s why I wanted to clear things up. I’d like our relationship to remain professional. Would you be able to accept that?”

Rex suddenly felt very faint. Images of Kenobi’s tanned, smooth skin rippling in the moonlight flashed across his mind. The way the Knight writhed on the bed in the throes of pleasure, the heated glance Kenobi had sent his way… That was for him. It was no accident. And Rex had run from the room like a bantha on fire. “Of course, sir. No hard feelings. I… understand.”

“Very well. Now, I suppose we should go through the briefing…” 

Rex barely heard the rest of what Kenobi said. He was too busy silently berating himself for being possibly the biggest  _ di’kut  _ the galaxy had ever seen. Throughout the day, all Rex could think about was the golden opportunity he’d been handed on a platter that he’d just pissed away. The image of Kenobi leaning over the Knight, all lean muscle and commanding presence, was enough to make Rex weak in the knees. He was fairly certain it would be burned into his retinas for the rest of time, not to mention the absolutely filthy whimpers and moans he had witnessed. Rex sorely missed his private quarters on the  _ Resolute _ . He was long overdue for some personal time. 

Later, after the negotiations were finished and their party was preparing to head back to their ship, Cody stopped Rex before they boarded the ground transport. “Hey,  _ vod _ . You might wanna…” He nudged Rex hard in the side and motioned just below his utility belt. Rex looked down and let out a filthy stream of curses in Basic, Mando’a, and a few he just made up on the spot. Cody politely stood in front of Rex so he could adjust himself underneath his armor before they came aboard the transport. They didn’t want to cause an incident, after all. 


	4. Saw Gerrera

When General Skywalker approached Rex about traveling to Onderon to train the rebel forces there, Rex jumped on the opportunity. It made his chest swell with pride to know that Skywalker trusted his skill and expertise enough to invite him over anyone else. Besides, it would do Rex some good to spend a little bit of time away from the 501st in a new role that would help him develop as a leader. 

The only downside to the operation was that General Kenobi was tagging along with Skywalker and Commander Tano. Enough time had passed since The Incident that Rex wasn’t quite as tense around Kenobi, but it was hard to focus on work when all he could see in the back of his mind was Kenobi doing extremely inappropriate, yet incredibly sexy things to that Knight. Rex had to remind himself that he wasn’t here for that; he was here to train the rebels. And boy did they need his help. 

At first glance, Rex could already see that the rebel forces were in a sorry state. Most of them didn’t have the demeanor of a soldier. They were just frightened citizens who wanted to take their home back and actually had enough balls to pick up a weapon and get it done. At least shinies already had some training by the time they made their way to the 501st. Rex and Ahsoka had their work cut out for them. 

Their biggest struggle was with the two de facto leaders of the rebels, Saw and Steela, as well as Lux Bonteri, who Ahsoka seemed to know well. He wasn’t sure if their strained relationship was the cause of the tension, but there was definitely something brewing between Ahsoka, Lux, and Steela. Rex didn’t care much about Ahsoka’s love life, but he could tell when she was upset. He decided it was best to keep his head down and stay out of the confusing love triangle or square or whatever they were ensnared in. 

After days of hard work, Rex was pleased to see the rebels drastically improving. They were gearing up for war against the Seppies, and for the first time since they had arrived, Rex felt like the rebels actually had a chance at winning. They were small in size and they didn’t have the most advanced weaponry, but the fighters were determined and they were desperate. Rex had always found desperation to be one of the greatest motivators. 

Rex was sitting outside his tent one night as the rebels milled around their camp, discussing battle plans and strategy. He had just finished his dinner and was thinking of turning in for the night when he was approached by Saw Gerrera. Rex was a little surprised since they hadn’t spoken much before this, but he liked Saw well enough. 

“Rex, right?” Saw asked as he got closer to Rex’s tent. 

Rex nodded. “That’s right. Did you need something?”

“Nah. Just thought… you know, maybe I should thank you for everything you’re doing for us.” Saw’s words were slightly slurred, and Rex could tell he was a little drunk. His suspicions were confirmed when Saw held out a bottle of strong-smelling homemade alcohol. 

Rex’s nose wrinkled at the sour smell emanating from the bottle. “Ah… No thanks. Really, it’s fine.”

“Come on, we’re celebrating! We’re gonna kick some Seperatist ass in a few days thanks to your training. We need to unwind a little before everything goes to shit.” Saw flashed a grin and shoved the bottle more forcefully at Rex. Reluctantly, Rex took it and figured he could placate Saw by taking a tiny sip. When the liquid hit his throat, Rex started coughing and Saw thumped him on the back. “Yeah, that’s the good stuff.”

“What the hell is that made out of?” Rex wheezed, wiping his mouth.

“You don’t wanna know.” Saw took a long drink out of his own bottle. “Walk with me. I wanna show you something.” 

Against his better judgement, Rex followed Saw out to a small thicket of trees that obscured the outskirts of their camp. They had to pick their way through the brush until they came out on the other side, and Rex stopped short when he saw where they were. They were standing on a rocky overhang with a view of the entire valley down below, including the distant capital city. The moon hung in the inky black sky overhead, casting a cool glow over the trees and plant life. Outside of the trees, the night air was still and calm, a welcome reprieve from the hustle and bustle of the camp. 

Saw settled himself down against a big rock and motioned for Rex to do the same. “You see that?” He swept his arm out in a grandiose motion, encompassing the entire view with the gesture. “ _ That’s _ what we’re fighting for. Our homes. Our way of life. The freedom to do whatever the hell we want without the Separatists breathing down our necks. If they win… everything will change. This entire place will change. We’ll be just another planet in the asscrack of the Seperatist confederacy. Onderon is ours. This right here, all of this? Ours. I won’t let them take that away from us.’

Rex sat quietly next to Saw as they both gazed out at the valley. The alcohol was starting to grow on him, and he took a few more sips. “That’s what we’re here for. General Skywalker tried to convince the Jedi Council to send more help, but… they wouldn’t get involved. This was the only way we could help.

“I know. Trust me, we’re grateful for it.” Saw sighed. “Truth is, we’re hopeless without your training. We don’t know what the hell we’re doing.”

Rex settled back against the rock. “You wanna know something?”

“What?”

“Most of the time, I don’t know what the hell I’m doing either.”

Saw glanced at Rex and laughed loudly at his honesty. “I like you, Rex. Me and you, we’re not too different.” He paused. “You know, I’ve never met a clone before.”

“You have now.”

“Mhm. Is it true that you’re all exactly the same?”

Rex fiddled with the bottle in his hands and took another drink. “No. We’re all different in our own ways. We may be clones, but we’re still men.” 

“But you look the same.”

“Yes, for the most part. Some of us have different eye colors or hair colors, and some get tattoos and style their hair in a different way. But we’re mostly the same, physically,” Rex explained. 

Saw leaned his head back and thought for a moment. “Everywhere?”

Rex raised his eyebrows. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You know what I mean.” Saw grinned and drained the rest of his bottle. 

Rex sighed and considered his question. They sat in silence for several seconds and Rex contemplated simply not answering, but with the alcohol finally warming his system, he was feeling looser than normal. “No.”

“No? Really….” Saw drawled, his eyes roaming Rex’s body. “So you’re allowed to…?” He made a crude gesture with hands. 

“Like I said, we’re men,” Rex said. “So, yes. It’s pretty common between us. It’s just a way to release tension and have some fun.”

“Is it like having sex with yourself?” Saw blurted out. Rex wondered if he was usually this blunt when he was sober. 

Rex shook his head wearily. “No, it isn’t.”

“So you do it with other clones? What about--”

“Do you always ask strangers this many questions about their sex life?” Rex interrupted, staring at Saw. His bright green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. 

“Just ones that I find attractive.” Saw shifted to face Rex a little better, and he was suddenly aware of how close they were. Saw was bold, there was no doubt about that, and Rex found that it was actually a little bit of a turn on. “Besides… we aren’t strangers.”

“No?” Rex turned to face Saw too. The air around them had gradually turned cooler, and Saw’s warmth became more appealing as their bodies drew closer. “Then what are we?”

“Whatever you want us to be.” Saw made it clear exactly what he wanted when he closed the distance between them and pulled Rex into a searing kiss. Saw’s mouth was hot and sour from the alcohol, but he kissed with such intensity that he had Rex seeing stars after just a few seconds. As if testing him, Saw drew away for just a moment, but then Rex pulled him back for another bruising kiss that had both of them reeling. 

The alcohol swimming in his veins squashed the tiny voice in the back of Rex’s mind that told him maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Saw slowly guided Rex onto his back in the grass as he mouthed down his jawline and neck, his lithe body warm and firm against Rex’s. Rex closed his eyes, breathing in the night air as his sensitive body responded to Saw’s ministrations. It had been a long kriffing time since someone touched him like this, and Rex wasn’t going to throw away his opportunity this time. 

Warm hands slid up his shirt, and suddenly Saw’s mouth was on the exposed skin right above the waistband of Rex’s trousers. Rex’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes flew open to look down at his companion. Saw’s teeth nipped his sensitive navel and his tongue traced senseless patterns around his belly button, those hypnotizing green eyes staring up at him all the while. 

Rex reached a hand down card through Saw’s hair, encouraging him to continue. It was only when Saw got his hands on the ties of Rex’s trousers that something finally sparked in Rex’s mind, and that tiny voice grew into a roar that screamed  _ STOP _ .

“Wait, wait,” Rex breathed out. “What about your partner?”

Saw, whose mind already wasn’t working at full capacity, simply kept going and tugged Rex’s trousers down his hips. “What’re you talking about? I don’t have a partner.”

“That girl. Steela. Your... girlfriend? Wife?” Rex stopped Saw’s hands. An uncomfortable silence grew between them. 

Any hint of arousal was gone from Saw’s body. “Steela? My sister Steela? You think I’m karking my sister?”

Rex’s muddled head tried to catch up with what Saw was saying. “Sister… oh, kriff. No, I didn’t…” He rubbed at his face and groaned. “I thought… Nevermind.”

Thankfully, Saw took it in stride and tried to laugh it off. “Way to kill the mood,” he joked, moving back to hover over Rex. “Now, where were we…”

It all happened so fast, Rex barely had time to blink. One moment, Saw was on top of Rex, their hips flush as they made out and moved together. The next, Saw was pushing Rex away and making some incredibly revolting sounds as he knelt over the grass. Rex barely had enough time to get out of the splash zone before Saw emptied his guts of his dinner and all the alcohol he’d had that night. The smell made Rex gag, and he hurried to fix his trousers and get away from the ghastly scene. 

Listening to Saw hack and groan destroyed any thought Rex had of having sex that night. Once Saw was finally done, he rolled over to a clean patch of grass and splayed out on his back. “‘M sorry,” he called out to Rex, releasing a little hiccup. “I had a lil… a little too much.”

Rex trudged over to Saw and helped him to his feet so they could get back to the camp. “You should just sleep it off.”

Saw stumbled along with Rex, clinging onto him to stay upright. “Are you sure? We could go back to my tent…”

“No.”

“I’ll sober up. Promise.”

“No.”

“Not even if I brush my teeth?”

Rex scoffed in disgust. “ _ No _ .” He hauled Saw to his tent and tossed him none-too-gently on top of his bed roll. Saw was out of it by that point and barely noticed that Rex was even with him in the tent. As soon as his head made contact with his pillow, he rolled over and was out like a light, leaving Rex to stare down at him as he contemplated which little gods hated him so much that his sex life was now cursed. 


	5. Fives

War never sleeps, and Rex was beginning to think he never would either. 

Even when the 501st had down time in between missions, Rex frequently found himself caught up in some kind of meeting or training with his men. General Skywalker always kept him on his toes, often requesting that Rex accompany him on his latest suicide mission or “diplomatic assignment”, which was usually an excuse for Skywalker to spend time with Senator Amidala. Anyone with eyes could see that situation for what it really was. 

But Skywalker was away on an undercover operation, and for once, Rex hadn’t been asked to go with him. He was stuck on a Republic base in the Outer Rim with the rest of the 501st, awaiting orders. It was Rex’s job to organize training, create duty rosters, and oversee the everyday operations of the 501st to ensure they stayed sharp even when away from the battlefield. 

Rex would’ve preferred the battlefield by far. All he heard every day was complaints from his men. The food was horrible, the training was boring, and they hated the way Rex organized the duty rosters. Just to spite them, Rex stuck the ones that complained on the ass o’clock watch rotations. Maybe they’d be too tired to whine in his ear about asinine nonsense Rex didn’t have time for. 

Those closest to Rex had started to pick up on how tightly wound their captain was. He’d taken to skipping meals and was getting half as much sleep as the rest of his men, so as the days wore on, Rex grew more and more haggard. It took an instance of Rex nearly falling asleep in the mess hall for one of his brothers to speak up. 

Fives gently patted Rex’s cheek to get his attention and snatched the data pad from his hand. “Sir. Respectfully, I think you should return to your quarters and get some rest.”

“Hm?” Rex blinked and looked around. Fives, Jesse, and Tup were all staring at him with concerned expressions. “No, I’m fine. Give that back to me. I need to finish editing the duty roster for next week.”

“Fives is right,” Tup said. “You aren’t doing any good running yourself ragged, sir. Besides, it doesn’t look good to the rest of the men.”

“It’s not my choice,” Rex snapped, and his brothers were taken aback by his aggressive tone. Their captain never broke bearing like that. He was always calm, cool, and collected. But who could blame him? Rex had been placed under a massive amount of pressure, and he didn’t exactly have an outlet to release his stress. “Look, General Skywalker is on his way here right now from Coruscant after his mission debrief. I don’t want him to get here and think we’re treating this like some kind of vacation. The 501st is always ready, always in fighting shape. We aren’t slackers.”

“Don’t worry, sir, no one would mistake this for a vacation,” Jesse muttered. 

Fives shook his head. “There’s a difference between being in fighting shape and running yourself into the ground. The duty rosters can wait. In fact, if you’re so worried about them, I’ll complete them for you.” Rex started to protest, but Fives cut him off. “You know who can overrule you, right?” He raised his eyebrows and pointed at Kix, who was across the mess getting his food. 

Rex slammed his hand on the table so hard the silverware rattled and stood up. “Are you implying I’m unfit for duty?”

Fives leaned forward across the table. “I’m not implying it.  _ Sir _ .” He narrowed his eyes as they stared each other down, neither willing to back down first. 

“Alright, alright. No fighting in the mess.” Tup rested a hand on Fives shoulder and made him step aside. He looked Rex squarely in the eyes. “You know what the right thing to do is, Captain. The battalion can run without you for a few hours. Fives will complete the roster for you and he’ll even volunteer to fill the extra watch slots himself.” Fives made a betrayed noise, but the look Tup gave him shut him up. 

Rex gritted his teeth and looked around the table at his men. He was outnumbered, and deep down, he knew they were right. “Fine. But I want to be notified when General Skywalker arrives.”

“No problem, sir. Go.” Tup made a shooing motion with his hands. Rex snatched up his helmet from the bench and headed back to his quarters. 

The idea of taking a quick nap really was appealing, though Rex wouldn’t admit it out loud. He made a silent promise to himself to sleep for no more than an hour. When Rex arrived at his quarters, which were really no more than a glorified closet, he stripped off his armor and his blacks before climbing into bed dressed only in his tight briefs. Rex groaned as his muscles relaxed and settled into the softness of his bunk. His body was crying out for relief, and all he felt was bliss as he quickly let the cool blackness of sleep take him. 

Rex slept like a hibernating Wampa for nearly three hours. He was only awoken when his door chime sounded, tearing him away his dreamless sleep. “Come in,” Rex called out, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. 

“It’s just me, sir.” Fives stepped into the room, and the door slid shut behind him. He stood in full armor, helmet tucked under his arm. 

“Is the General here?”

“No, but I thought you’d murder me if I let you sleep any longer.”

Rex looked at the time and cursed. “I only meant to sleep an hour.”

“Sounds like you needed it, sir.” Fives held out the data pad in his hand. “The roster’s done.”

“Thank you, Fives.” Rex took the pad and started scrolling through it. The nap had made him feel better, but the lines of his face were still creased with worry as he went over the schedule. 

Fives sighed and set his helmet down on the desk by Rex’s bed. “All the men can see that you’re stressed, even more than usual.”

Rex glanced at Fives over the data pad before returning his eyes to the screen. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve been this way for months. It’s like… you just don’t have a way to let go of all the pressure,” Fives said slowly. “Is that what it is?”

“Fives…” Rex exhaled. 

“No. You can’t keep denying it and saying that you’re fine,” Fives insisted. “I can see that you’re not. Tell me what it is. I can help you. It’s just me in here, nobody else. You can tell me."

Rex stared at the data pad for a long time before he spoke. “You can’t help me with this. Just leave it alone.” 

Fives took a step closer to Rex’s bunk, watching him closely. Slowly, he knelt down on the floor in front of Rex and placed a hesitant hand on his knee. “Is this what you need,  _ vod _ ?” Rex didn’t respond to his touch. He couldn’t even look at Fives, though he could feel his body trembling just a little. 

“Oh, Rex’ika…” Fives slid his gloved hand up Rex’s thigh. “I can take care of you. You just have to tell me what you need.” He took the data pad out of Rex’s hand and set it on the desk beside them. “What do you need?”

Rex let out a shaky breath and looked at the floor beside Fives. “I… I don’t know… It just feels like too much…” 

Fives stood up and started taking off his white plastoid armor, piling it neatly on the floor by Rex’s locker. “You don’t have to suffer in silence. Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean you don’t have needs and feelings.”

“I-I have to be strong… I have to show the men that I’m not weak.” Rex let the words out in a rush. “General Skywalker depends on me. The 501st depends on me.” 

“Shh, shh.” Fives cupped Rex’s face in his hands, and Rex had no idea how he’d managed to get his armor and blacks off so quickly. “Not right now. Right now, you’re just Rex. Not CT-7567. Not the captain. Just Rex.”

Rex closed his eyes and nodded. He was in a daze, and the only thing he could feel was Fives’ thumb caressing his cheek. Fives eased Rex back into his bunk, climbing on top to straddle him. The only things in the way of full skin-to-skin contact were their black regulation briefs. 

“Good.” Fives was hovering over Rex, and he leaned down to softly press his lips to Rex’s ear. “You don’t have to worry. Don’t think. Just feel. Just feel me,  _ vod’ika _ .” 

Rex opened his mouth in a soundless cry as Fives moved down, attaching his lips to the sensitive spot right under Rex’s ear. Fives held him with such tenderness, and Rex wanted to admonish his brother for treating him like he was breakable, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Fives sucked on Rex’s skin with just the right amount of pressure, his goatee scratching Rex’s throat and leaving behind a burning trail as he kept moving downward. Rex had enough presence of mind to cling onto Fives, those broad shoulders holding him down, keeping him secure against the bed. This was what he needed. Just them, nothing more; just that moment of vulnerability where he could let go and let his brother take him. 

Fives could sense Rex’s need. He pulled back to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, a lazy battle of tongue and teeth, pulling Rex’s body closer to his all the while. Rex groaned into his mouth, cupping the back of Fives’ neck to hold him there. He lifted his hips to meet Fives’, and oh--  _ there _ , Fives was holding his hips in place, moving against him at just the right pace with the perfect amount of pressure. 

Fives stifled Rex’s moans with his kisses, drowning his every cry and whimper between their spit-slick lips. Rex made a displeased noise when Fives pulled back, but his only goal was to pull Rex’s briefs all the way off. He was on him again once they were both naked as the day they were decanted. 

“What do you want?” Fives breathed in Rex’s ear in between kisses to his neck and the side of his face. “What do you need, Rex’ika?” 

“I… I need…” 

Rex’s breath caught in his throat when he heard his commlink go off from where his armor lay on the floor. “Captain Rex, come in.”

“Don’t. Don’t answer it,” Fives begged him, holding his brother’s face in his hands even as Rex tried to pull away. 

“General Skywalker to Captain Rex. Come in.” 

“I have to.” Rex pushed Fives back and leaned over the side of the bed far enough to grab his commlink. He hit the button. “Captain Rex, sir.”

“It’s good to hear your voice, Rex. Ahsoka and I just arrived on base and we need you in the conference room. I have to brief you on our next mission.” 

Rex closed his eyes and sagged against the bed. “Right away, sir.”

“Great. I’ll see you soon.” 

Rex gently pushed at Fives again, and his brother moved back even if he was protesting. “Rex, come on… you can’t just go now.”

“I have to. It’s the General.” Rex grabbed his briefs and pulled them back on before he started to mechanically put on his blacks and his armor. 

“You can tell him you’re busy. Tell him you’re in the middle of something.”

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” Rex looked back at Fives, and his brown eyes were filled with longing for just a moment before his gaze hardened. “I’m sorry.” He picked up his helmet and left Fives on the bed, staring at Rex’s back as he watched his brother walk out of the room. 


	6. +1 Cody

Onboard the  _ Resolute _ , Rex was fortunate enough to have his own quarters due to his status as captain. He’d gotten used to sleeping in a bunk by himself and quite enjoyed the privacy, although he sometimes missed the roughhousing and camaraderie in the open berthing. Still, Rex’s quarters afforded him privacy that most clones didn’t get to experience on a regular basis, and he was grateful for it. 

When General Skywalker approached Rex and informed him that they were picking up General Kenobi and the 212th, Rex could already sense that some of the freedom he enjoyed was about to be minimized. All the clones would have to double up in their bunks to make room for the 212th, including Rex. Marshal Commander Cody would be staying in his quarters until they rendezvoused with the rest of the fleet. 

As situations went, this wasn’t a terrible arrangement. Rex liked Cody, and unlike some of his brothers, he at least knew the commander didn’t snore. He’d slept in worse places than a cushy bunk with one of his brothers. Rex could deal with it for the time being. 

After a long day of training and meetings, Rex was ready to collapse in bed and shut out the world for a few hours. Cody was already in his quarters when Rex arrived, and the commander nodded at his brother when he came in. As he took off his white plastoid armor, Cody made a neat pile on the floor by Rex’s locker, and then started stripping off his blacks. Rex sighed and started to undress as well. “Guess we’re doubling up tonight.”

“I’d rather be in here with you than out there crammed into general berthing. Makes me feel like I’m back on Kamino in those pods we slept in as cadets. Barely enough room to breathe.” Cody rummaged around in his pack for a towel and his hygiene kit. “I’m going to use the refresher.”

“Go ahead.” Rex changed into sleeping pants and a shirt. He normally slept in just his boxer briefs, but he figured he should wear actual clothes as a courtesy to Cody. 

The other nice thing about being a captain was that the officers had their own bathroom, so they didn’t have to deal with rowdy shinies and crowded showers while they were trying to clean up. Cody, efficient as always, only took a few minutes to wash off before he walked back into the room, his towel slung low across his hips. Rex was already relaxing on the bunk, data pad in hand. 

Cody glanced over at Rex as he changed into his sleeping gear. “You have work to do?”

“Nah. Just looking ahead at tomorrow’s brief.” Rex tossed the data pad on his desk and settled down in his bunk. He didn’t want to admit to Cody that even though he was physically exhausted, he still felt too keyed up to sleep. 

Cody, on the other hand, seemed to have no such problem. He turned off the main light in Rex’s room and settled down next to him, leaving Rex stuck between Cody and the wall. Rex really wished he hadn’t tossed his data pad so he could at least have something to read while he waited for his worn-out body to overpower his restless mind, but he’d have to climb over Cody to get it. He didn’t want to wake up his brother and piss him off. He was left staring at the ceiling, Cody’s slow, even breathing the only sound in the room. 

Rex shifted onto his side to face the wall, hoping that would help him fall asleep. Some time had passed, and he was fairly certain Cody was out like a light, so he didn’t want to disturb his brother. After a few minutes, Rex’s arm started to go numb and he had to move again so his body weight wasn’t resting on it. That, too, turned out to be an uncomfortable position, so Rex flipped onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. It was starting to look like he’d be awake for a while, and he didn’t even have anything to distract him or tire him out. 

It wasn’t that Rex didn’t want to sleep; his body was simply too tense to rest. He was in constant fight or flight mode due to the stress they were put under, and it didn’t help that Rex had General Skywalker dragging him around on increasingly dangerous missions. Although he respected all the Jedi, he was sometimes jealous of their position. They ran the show; they told the troops where to go, what to shoot, and when to lay down their lives. But they didn’t have to stick around for the aftermath. They weren’t the ones who had to get counts afterwards, who had to tally up the living and the dead, who had to return to berthing with too many empty bunks when it was all over. 

Jedi didn’t see the vacant spaces being filled by shinies, fresh off Kamino, with no idea what was coming. That in a few short weeks, their bunkmate would be gone, another mark for the dead. In a month, there would be so many new faces in their platoon that they’d hardly be able to keep up with all their names. In six months, if they were lucky, they’d be the last of their batch left alive. 

Faces flashed through Rex’s mind when he closed his eyes. They all looked the same, yes, but they were still unique. All the men Rex had served with and seen die in front of him so needlessly. A stray blast or piece of shrapnel could take out any one of them. It was a common feeling among the clones to wonder why they had been spared and not their dead brothers, but Rex knew why. He was lucky. That was it. He was no more deserving of life than any one of them, but fate had decided to keep him alive for this long. And for what? 

Rex hadn’t realized how shallowly he was breathing until suddenly, it felt like he couldn’t breathe at all. Cody stirred next to him as Rex clutched at his chest, eyes wide and unfocused in the dark. So many faces. So many men gone. When would it be his turn?

“Hey, are you alright?” Cody whispered in the dark, alarmed. When Rex didn’t respond, he leaned over his brother and held his face in both hands, forcing Rex to look at him. “Hey, hey. Shh. It’s alright, it’s just me. It’s Cody. Come back, Rex, come back to me.” 

Rex felt the hands on his face and tried to tear himself away, pushing at Cody as panic rose in his chest. He had to get out. He had to go, had to get away. Go where, he didn’t know, but he had to. 

“Shh. Rex. Breathe.” Cody held Rex down firmly even as he thrashed and whimpered, desperately trying to get free. Tears silently fell down Rex’s cheeks. Cody wiped them away with his thumb and grabbed one of Rex’s trembling hands. “Like this.” He pressed Rex’s palm against his chest and took an exaggerated breath. Rex tried to jerk away, but Cody wouldn’t let him. “Breathe, Rex. Breathe with me.”

Slowly, Rex’s breathing evened out to match Cody’s. The panic he felt was starting to subside. He could see the room again instead of those endless faces; he could feel Cody on top of him, his solid chest warm underneath Rex’s fingertips. Rex pulled back, and this time, Cody let him. 

“I’m sorry,” Rex said shakily, sitting up against the wall. “I… I don’t know what that was…”

“It’s alright.” Cody moved to sit next to Rex. “I think I know what happened.”

Rex frowned and tried to make out Cody’s face in the darkness. “What’re you talking about?”

“Everybody gets night terrors, Rex--” 

“No.  _ No _ . This wasn’t a night terror. It wasn’t like that,” Rex interrupted, angrily fisting the sheets. 

“Then tell me what it was,” Cody said firmly. “You forget how long we’ve known each other,  _ vod _ . I know you better than anyone else. You aren’t right. You’re keeping something trapped up there in your head and you won’t let it out.”

“It’s not something, it’s… everything.” Rex blew out a frustrated breath. “Everything, just swimming around up there, and I don’t know how to shut it up. I feel like I’m constantly going, always on alert, always ready for something. I can’t shut it off.”

Cody was quiet for a moment. “Have you talked to anyone about this?”

“No. What good would it do?” Rex squeezed his eyes shut.

“What good would it do?” Cody laughed softly, shaking his head at his stubborn brother. “You need help. You need to be able to eat and sleep and wind down or you’re just gonna keep going until your body can’t take it anymore. You need to get rid of all this stress. You need… a release.”

“A release. Right. And how the hell am I going to get that?” Rex asked bitterly. 

“You could ask.” Cody shifted closer, placing a warm hand on Rex’s arm. 

“Cody.” Rex was stunned. Proper, rule-following Cody, proposing that?

“You think the rest of us don’t experience it too? You think we don’t have the same needs and wants and desires?” Cody asked seriously. “In here, there’s no rank. There’s no war, no battles, no fighting. Just two people who need each other. Who can better understand a  _ vod  _ than another  _ vod _ ?”

Rex leaned his head back against the wall. He knew Cody was right. He’d experienced it himself, with Kix and Wolffe and Fives and even some of the other brothers in his command. If Skywalker hadn’t called for him, he was damn sure he would’ve let Fives fuck into the mattress until he couldn’t remember his own name. What was he waiting for?

“Rex.” Cody’s voice drew him back. “You have to tell me now if this is what you want. If it isn’t, I’ll kriff off and go back to sleep. But I don’t think you want me too.”

Rex shook his head slowly. “I… want this.” 

Cody turned towards Rex and cupped his cheek, turning Rex’s head to face him too. “You want this?”

“I want it.”

In the next instant, Cody’s lips were on his. Rex didn’t know why he’d even considered saying no at all. They clung to each other, locked in a tight embrace that said,  _ I’ve got you. I’m not letting go _ . Rex let out a desperate groan and started tugging on Cody’s sleep clothes. He needed him, needed to feel him. 

Cody pulled back for a second to rip off his clothes and Rex’s. They both felt it: the powerful need to be touched, to be known, to lay everything bare for the other. Rex kicked off his sleep pants and grabbed Cody for another bruising kiss. Cody was trying to take his pants off and kiss Rex at the same time, and he wasn’t being very successful in either department. With a hard yank, Rex ripped Cody’s pants the rest of the way off and pulled him down onto the bed. 

Hovering over him, Cody took a moment just to look down at Rex and catch his breath. He kissed him again, this time more gentle, trying to calm Rex’s desperation. Cody’s presence was so strong and sure that Rex knew he didn’t have to worry. No one could take this away from him, not this time.

Cody broke apart from the kiss and slid down Rex’s body, settling in between his legs. Rex barely had time to wonder what he was planning on doing before Cody leaned in to take the head of his cock into his mouth. Rex’s body seized, his eyes falling shut as he fought not to buck his hips up into that inviting warmth. Cody was good at this, way too kriffing good. He worked his mouth around Rex, opening up to take just a little more in, his tongue sliding around the sensitive ridge on the underside. Rex’s fingers scrabbled for purchase in Cody’s short hair as he took him nearly down to the hilt. 

“Nine hells, Cody, where did you learn how to do this?” Rex choked out, but Cody merely smiled around his cock and sucked him down further. 

When Cody pulled back to breathe, Rex grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up for another deep, filthy kiss. He could taste his own precome on Cody’s tongue. “The drawer in my desk,” Rex breathed in Cody’s ear when they broke apart. “In the back behind my blaster oil.”

Cody got up from the bed and quickly retrieved what Rex was asking for. It was an innocent-looking bottle containing slick that Rex had gotten for cheap during his last leave, though he hadn’t used it yet. Cody climbed back on the bed and knelt between Rex’s legs, which were now splayed open for him. Bending down, Cody couldn’t resist marking up the inside of Rex’s thighs with a few well-placed bites and kisses. Rex’s hips jerked and he moaned. 

“Patience,  _ vod’ika _ .” Cody ran his hands up Rex’s thighs before popping open the cap to the bottle. A slick finger probed at Rex’s entrance, and he tensed just a little. It had been a long time since he’d been sucked off, but it had been even longer since he’d done this. 

The finger moved back, and suddenly there was a hand on Rex’s cock, stroking slowly. Rex let out a shaky groan and looked down at Cody questioningly. “Relax,” Cody murmured, continuing to stroke him. Rex laid back and closed his eyes, willing his body to just give into the feeling and let go. 

When Rex was finally pliant enough, Cody pushed his finger back up to Rex’s entrance and slid it in. Rex was surprised to realize his body was still relaxed as Cody started to open him up. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but by the time Cody was sliding a second finger in, Rex could feel the familiar warmth pooling in his groin. He started to move against Cody’s fingers, biting back the barrage of embarrassing sounds that threatened to spill from his lips. 

Cody knew the exact moment he found Rex’s prostate because all those sounds his brother was fighting to keep in suddenly came tumbling out. Rex’s hips jerked and he moaned loudly, pushing down to get more of that feeling. Cody chuckled softly and held Rex in place as he started to thrust his fingers against that spot at a good pace. “That’s it.”

Those kriffing fingers were so long and slid into Rex so perfectly, driving him crazy with the way they rubbed him inside. Cody’s calluses caught every one of Rex’s sensitive spots, drawing out guttural groans and pleas for more. Rex was fucking himself on Cody’s fingers with abandon now, letting himself ride out the waves of pleasure. 

Just when Rex was starting to find a damn good rhythm, the fingers disappeared and came back a moment later with reinforcements. Rex gritted his teeth at the stretch of the three fingers, but he knew what was to come was even better. The initial discomfort was quickly replaced by a satisfying feeling of fullness. Rex chased the sensation, closing his eyes and holding onto Cody as the ache melted into bliss. 

All too soon, Cody’s fingers were gone and Rex was left feeling temporarily empty. Cody slicked himself up and braced himself above his partner as he shifted into position. Rex could feel the head of Cody’s cock up against his entrance, and he felt a small thrill run through his body. He didn’t care if General Skywalker burst in that very moment with the entire Jedi Council behind him. Rex was getting that dick. 

Rex let out a strained gasp when Cody pushed into him. Cody was  _ big _ . Rex honestly wasn’t sure what he was expecting, and maybe it was just because he hadn’t had sex in a long time, but that cock felt like he was splitting him right open. Cody went slow, pausing often to make sure Rex wasn’t in pain, and then he finally slid home. Rex stayed still for a moment, trying not to feel overwhelmed, and then Cody started to move. 

Rex clutched the bedsheets as Cody rocked into him, carefully building up to slow, deep thrusts. Cody’s hands were on his narrow hips, holding him down, and Rex had never appreciated how strong his brother was before. Rex wasn’t exactly small, but Cody was built, with broad shoulders and strong thighs. He had never loved Cody’s body more than he did in that very moment when his brother’s powerful thrusts sent Rex straight up into the atmosphere like he was a starship preparing to go into hyperspace. 

The metal bunk was taking quite a beating, and Rex spared a brief mental apology for whoever was sleeping in the next room over. It could never be said that Cody’s aim was lacking, because he knew exactly where to angle his hips to stimulate that spot deep inside of Rex that made him shout. 

“Kriff, kriff, Cody...” Rex let out an absolutely filthy stream of curses in Mando’a that would’ve made the toughest member of Death Watch blush. “Right there!” 

Cody leaned over Rex and dragged him in for a brutal kiss. Rex wrapped his legs around Cody’s waist, enabling him to sink in just a little bit further. His whole body was lit up, sensitive to Cody’s every touch, and Rex knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Rex,” Cody moaned into his ear, his hips snapping up to fuck Rex fast and deep. “So kriffing good.”

When Rex came, it was like he was imploding and shaking apart at the seams all at once. Rex buried his face in Cody’s neck to muffle his moans, and his brother was right there fucking him through it and holding him together. Sensing Cody was near the end too, Rex dug his heels into Cody’s back and clung to him more tightly. It was all Cody could do to hold out for a few more thrusts before he came, groaning against Rex’s skin, his cock twitching as he emptied himself deep inside of Rex. 

Both of them laid there for a few seconds, breathing each other’s air, trying to calm their racing hearts. After a minute had passed, Cody slowly pulled out, and Rex grimaced at the odd feeling of being entirely too empty. Cody grabbed his discarded towel and helped his brother clean up without a word. Rex was grateful for the help since all of his bones seemed to have disintegrated after his orgasm. Cody tossed the towel somewhere across the room and settled back down by Rex, pulling him into his arms. “Better?”

Rex laid his head on Cody’s chest and let his eyes flutter shut. “Yeah.”

Cody stroked Rex’s soft blonde hair and planted a kiss on top of his head. “Don’t wait so long to get what you need next time, yeah?  _ Di’kut _ .”

“Shut up,” Rex grumbled, shoving his face into Cody’s chest. For the first time in many rotations, he knew he was going to get a good night’s sleep. 

*** 

The next day at breakfast, Rex could feel that there was an extra spring in his step. He had awoken feeling refreshed, and he and Cody had even had time to exchange quick handjobs before they had to get up and get dressed. Cody looked exactly as pleased as Rex felt, strutting around the mess proudly with a slightly smug air. When Rex joined some of his brothers from the 501st at one of the tables, he got more than a few strange looks. 

Rex’s fork paused between his plate and his mouth as Fives stared him down from directly across the table. “What?” 

“You… look happy, sir.”

Rex shrugged and kept eating. “I had a good night’s sleep. I guess you were right, Fives. I just needed to rest.”

“I’ll bet you did have a good night’s sleep--” 

Fives elbowed Jesse hard to shut him up before turning back to Rex. “And, uh… how was it, having to double up with Commander Cody?” 

“It was fine.” 

Fives grinned at that and stood up to toss his trash. When he returned, he walked around to Rex’s side of the table, bending down to speak lowly in his ear. “Just so you know, the ARC berthing is right next to your quarters.” He gave Rex a friendly pat on the shoulder before he left. The expression on Rex’s face made the rest of the men howl with laughter, and Rex couldn’t help but laugh a little too even as his face turned a pretty shade of scarlett. 


End file.
